Amor entre boleterias
by A.J.Luna
Summary: Bella se encontraba con un gran dilema: contarle sobre las consecuencias que había tenido la última noche de pasión  o simplemente evitarlo a toda costa. Después de todo, era su ex de hacía tres años y había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verlo...
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! **

_Les traigo un nueva historia, corta pero entretenida. Hace tiempo que venía con ganas de escribir un fic de este tipo, sencillo y fácil de leer, (Espero que me haya salido jejeje) y logré en contrar la inspiración en mis recuerdos. Me parecio divertido hacerlo basándome en una relación pasada que es de por si bastante romántica y frustrada. Ahora bien, los primeros tres capítulos son sacados tal cual de mi vida, y los restantes dos capítulos son pura ficción. Es cortita._

_Para los que siguen "Si sólo pudiera olvidar" obviamente que no la voy a dejar pero esta es una historia sencilla para descomprimir la mente y poder darles lo mejor de lo mejor en el fic. Por eso, prefería sacar todas las historias que me hacen explotar la cabeza de ideas, ya que a partir del capítulo 9 se comienza a complicar todo. Necesito de todas mis neuronas libres sin bloqueos mentales jajaja. xD_

_Espero que les guste..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Primer flechazo<strong>

- Buenos días, ¿En que la puedo ayudar?

- Quería saber los horarios y valores para Phoenix, por favor.

- Nosotros sólo llegamos hasta California, pero fíjese en la boletería de enfrente que quizás encuentre lo que busca – dije mi diálogo con un sonrisa.

Media hora más y me largaba de esa pecera. Me dolían los músculos faciales de tanto sonreír. Estaba aburrida. Sólo había vendido diez pasajes en casi ocho horas.

Vi como la mujer cruzaba el pasillo y se paraba en la otra boletería. Señaló hacia atrás con su dedo regordete y una sonrisa, yo seguía parada en posición de "Aquí estoy, vengan a molerme los ovarios con sus tontas preguntas". Levanté más la vista y vi quien era el vendedor. Él alzó el pulgar hacia arriba, asintió y me regaló una sonrisa torcida.

Recordé que debía respirar y me senté hiperventilando. Abrí la ventana del MSN y le hablé a mi amiga.

_**BellaSwan (malditos turistas):**__ Ahhh… Amiga acabo de morir. _

_**SexyRose (L) Amo a mi osito**__: ¿Qué pasó? Al fin tu jefe te agarró chateando cuando no deberías ni tocar Internet y te despidió, no?_

_**BellaSwan (malditos turistas) 25 minutos xD: **__No, nada que ver. No soy taaaan estúpida. Es aún mejor! Acabo de ver al amor de mi vida. _

_**SexyRose (L) Amo a mi osito**__: En serio? Cómo? Cuando? Ahh pará...no será otra vez esos enamoramientos pasajeros que te agarran al ver pasar a un chico lindo. _

_**BellaSwan (malditos turistas) 25 minutos xD: **__NO, este es cierto. Ay Rosie si todavía no recupero el aliento. Es el chico de la boletería de enfrente. Está más bueno que comer pollo con las manos. _

_**SexyRose (L) Amo a mi osito**__: Qué explicita te has vuelto Bells Jajajaja _

_**BellaSwan (malditos turistas) 25 minutos xD: **__No te rías, es serio. Ay no! Viene para acá. _

_**SexyRose (L) Amo a mi osito**__: Esaaaaaa ;-) Muéstrale tu escote jajajajajajajajaja _

- Hola, ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó al acercarse a mi ventanilla. Diablos, era más lindo de cerca – ¿Tendrás cambio de cien? Esas señoras me sacaron todo.

- Mmm... Sí, claro, dame – en realidad, no tenía. No importaba, después me las rebuscaría para conseguir.

- No te había visto antes por aquí. ¿Empezaste hace poco?

- Ahmmm… hace unos meses. – volví a contar la plata, era muy difícil contar dos más dos teniendo a un adonis del otro lado del vidrio. _Habla, di algo, por favor, que no te hayan comido la lengua los ratones_. – ¿y tú? No te había visto antes.

- Hace un par de años ya. Qué raro que no nos hayamos cruzado antes. ¿Trabajas a la noche o a la mañana?

- De mañana…

- Ah claro, yo de noche por eso quizás nunca nos cruzamos. Bueno, un gusto conocerte. Nos estamos viendo espero –_ Ay, mi vida con esa sonrisa y esa voz de locutor te dejo de cama._

- Sí, claro. – moví mi mano en señal de saludo.

Inútil. Eso era lo que era. Estuve frente al hombre más hermoso en la tierra, quien, además, se me había acercado a hablar, y yo nada. Ni una palabra inteligente logré decir. Mi mente fue una gran laguna negra en ese momento.

Presté atención a la pantalla, tratando de evitar a toda costa mirar hacia su boletería. Seguro que estaba más roja que un tomate. El corazón me martillaba en el pecho de forma acelerada. No lograba normalizar mi respiración. Estaba perdiendo el control por un cuerpo de infarto y un cabello cobrizo. Volví a abrir el MSN para distraerme.

_**SexyRose (L) Amo a mi osito**__: y? Qué tal? _

_**SexyRose (L) Amo a mi osito**__: Bella… Por qué tardas tanto? No me puedes tirar semejante bomba y desaparecer! Contéstame!_

_SexyRose (L) Amo a mi osito, te ha enviado un zumbido_

_**SexyRose (L) Amo a mi osito**__: … sino me hablas ahora voy a llamar a tu hermano y le cuento todoooo_

_SexyRose (L) Amo a mi osito, te ha enviado un zumbido_

_**SexyRose (L) Amo a mi osito**__: OH! ahora entiendo. Bells que es lo que te enseñé, vayan a un hotel, no hagan cosas sucias en público. Jajajajajajaja _

_**BellaSwan (malditos turistas) 25 minutos xD: **__Ja Ja Ja, que graciosa.__Bájale un grado al histeria, Rosalie! Soy una lela, me paso de idiota. Seguramente, me gané el premio a la tonta del siglo. Sip, es muy probable. Tan difícil es coquetear tranquilamente con un chico? Sólo pido la capacidad de poder contestar a sus palabras como para que siga la charla. _

_**SexyRose (L) Amo a mi osito**__: ... _

_**BellaSwan (malditos turistas) 25 minutos xD: **__no seas mala! Me estoy pegándome mentalmente por la vergüenza :'(_

_**SexyRose (L) Amo a mi osito**__: jajajajajajajajjajajaj Relájate un poco y cuentame por qué sos idiota... _

__**SexyRose (L) Amo a mi osito**__: _Ey Bells no deberías estar yéndote ya?_

_**BellaSwan (malditos turistas) 25 minutos xD: **__Oh, Dios! Me van a descubrir. Besos. Hablamos luego. _

Salté del susto rezando que él no hubiera visto mi reacción. Cerré la sesión y todas las páginas abiertas de contrabando en el mismo segundo que la puerta se abría dando paso a una Angela muy agitada.

- No llegaba… Vine corriendo – dijo entrecortadamente. Se desplomó en la silla junto a la puerta.

- Si, me di cuenta. – tomé las llaves, el celular, verifiqué todo por una última vez. – Te doy cinco segundos para recuperar el aire y me voy - hice unos pequeños movimientos de cadera para expresar mi felicidad. – ¿todo bien?

- Nunca te encuentres con un chico dos horas antes de tu horario de trabajo. No es suficiente tiempo.

- Oh, con razón. Bueno, sabes que no hay de qué preocuparse. Ningún hombre aguanta más de un minuto al lado de la tímida y patosa Isabella. Oki Doki. Me fui. Te quiero. Nos vemos mañana. – le di un beso en la frente y partí hacia la salida.

Estaba a dos pasos de la libertad. Tenía planeado un baño de espuma, relajante y fresco, y luego una rato junto a uno de mis libros favoritos: "Cumbres barrascosas". Escuché un chistido y, como metida que era, di media vuelta. Me quedé sin aire. A dos metros estaba mi adonis personal. Mis piernas se convirtieron en gelatina. De cuerpo entero era una imagen mucho más placentera, con su pelo cobrizo prolijamente despeinado y unos faroles color esmeralda.

- Toma por el favor de hace un rato – alargó su brazo y me dio un alfajor. Lo miré sonriendo. Debía medir más de 1.80 mtos.

- Gracias, no hay porque.

- Soy Edward .

- Be… Bella. – _no te desmayes, respira, aguanta hasta la esquina_. – Ahm… bueno espero verte otra vez, Edward. Mmm... Gracias por esto, voy a empezar a dar cambio más seguido - dije sonriendo acompañado de su risa.

- Sí, es mejor que vuelva a trabajar. Hasta luego, Bella. – apagó el cigarrillo y comenzó a caminar hacia su boletería.

Salí dando tropezones. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. Debía ser un sueño.

El colectivo estaba lleno, pero eso no me impidió seguir en mi burbuja. Sonreí, feliz. Que un chico hermoso me hablara era todo un hecho. Siempre me tocaban los feos, como Mike. Mi autoestima se elevó unos centímetros del subsuelo donde se hallaba. Quería gritar de alegría. Llegué a casa lista para mi baño. Obviamente, que siempre había algo que se me interponía en mi camino. Mi querida cuñada (vale el sarcasmo) se plantó frente a mí con sus manos en las caderas.

- ¡Quiero saber todo! Oh, nuestra pequeñita está comenzando a arrasar con la población masculina – exclamó riéndose. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me llevó al living.

- ¡Rose! Quiero un baño de espumas – lloriquee como si tuviera cinco años.

- No, No. Nada de eso. Primero quiero saber cómo te fue… ¿hicieron cosas chanchas?

- ¡Rosalie! – Grité indignada. – Yo no soy como ustedes dos que se andan revolcando por cualquier superficie que encuentran. Agg.. No lo quiero ni pensar. Voy a tener pesadillas de tan sólo decirlo. Además, gracias que pude decirle hola.

- Eu ¿Por qué?

- Sabes que soy una estúpida. Sólo se me acercó a pedirme cambio y yo apenas si le dije dos palabras. Quizás debería resignarme y bajar mis expectativas del hombre perfecto.

- Vamos, Bells. No creo que haya sido tan malo. – Me dio un suave empujón con su hombro – Algo bueno debe haber pasado.

- Bueno me regaló un alfajor por "el favor" – hice las comillas en el aire. – Y dijo que esperaba verme en otro momento, pero seguro se lo dice a todo el mundo. No significa nada.

- ¡Claro que significa algo! – gritó dando saltitos sobre el sofá. Nota mental: mi cuñada/mejor amiga estaba loca. – ¡A nadie se le regala alfajores por que si! Era una excusa para hablarte, nena. Ay, BellyBells, no te preocupes para cuando lo vuelvas a ver serás una femme fatale.

- ¿y cómo piensas que me convierta en eso?

- Tú déjamelo a mí - sonrió con malicia frotándose las manos. El miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Esa mirada sólo podía significar problemas.

… … …

Hacía una semana que lo había visto por primera vez y todavía no había pasado nada. Él nunca volvió a aparecer por la boletería frente a la mía, o por lo menos no en mi turno. Logré verlo una tarde que me tuve que quedar después de hora, por culpa de él, precisamente, y su falta de billetes de 10. Sin embargo, sólo fue a la distancia. Rose me hacía ir vestida un poco más provocadora. Jeans híper ajustados, musculosas y sandalias. Un poco de maquillaje y una cita con el peine antes de salir de casa. Aunque, debía usar una chomba tres talles más grandes con el logo de la empresa sobre mi ropa, y a veces lograba llevar de contrabando mis converse. De igual forma me veía y me sentía mejor, más bonita. Parecía como si mi timidez iba perdiendo terreno, por lo que estaba más suelta para sociabilizar. Incluso había recibido varios piropos y ofertas por parte de clientes. Pero yo sólo quería uno.

Todos los mediodías me pasaba a visitar Jacob, el chico de las viandas. Era simpático, de mi edad, amigos en común, lindo físico, morocho, bonachón, ya saben, para muchas el hombre perfecto. Él se encargaba de mantener bien suministrada la heladera con los platos para los pasajeros.

- ¡Jake! Suerte que viniste. Estaba aburrida. – Exclamé yendo a saludarlo, me tiré sobre él y lo estreché en un abrazo.

- ¿Cuándo no? ¿Algún día vas a dignarte a trabajar? Siempre estás aburrida, sin nada que hacer, quejándote por todo. En verdad, mujer, te pagan un sueldo, haz algo. – Nuestra relación era así, como perros y gatos. Siempre bromeando a cuesta del otro.

- ¿Ya empezaste? Bueno, como bien sabrás mi trabajo es estar en aquella silla que ves allí – dije muy pagada en mí misma y le señalé el objeto en cuestión. – Usando esa bonita computadora sobre ese escritorio, y, cuando vienen clientes, vender pasajes por aquella ventanilla blindada – Giré para mostrarle mi lugar de trabajo, como si fuera asistente de mago, y me paralicé.

Edward estaba entrando a la boletería de enfrente. No podía creerlo, después de una semana sin verlo. Todavía me faltaban tres horas para irme y lo tendría al alcance de mi vista. Y él también a mí. Y Jacob se pasaría por lo menos dos horas aquí. Respiré hondo. Su presencia allí no tenía por qué afectarme. Debía actuar con total normalidad. Obviar el hecho que el responsable de mis suspiros se encontraba al alcance de mi sojos yy concentrarme en mi amigo. Generalmente, cuando uno quiere impresionar a alguien termina metiendo la pata y haciendo cosas tontas que arruinan todo.

_"Sé tú misma, no quieras parecer sensual porque lo vas a arruinar todo. No sos buena actriz. Limítate a ser natural ¿si?"_ me había dicho Rose, eso iba a hacer.

- Así que… - dije saliendo de mi estupor. – Eso es prácticamente mi trabajo, Jake. Sólo me pagan por estar sentada allí. Lo cual si me permites, lo voy a hacer en este momento.

- Jajajajaja Claro, me lo suponía – Se estaba riendo de mí, el muy desgraciado. – A no hacer nada. – me senté.

- Además no sé de qué te quejas cuando tú, señorcito, te la pasas charlando y paseando por la terminal en tus horas laborales. Al menos yo me quedo dentro de la pecera sin moverme, como corresponde. – me senté y él se inclinó hacia mí.

- Mi trabajo es hacer sociales. – largó la carcajada.

- Pobre Harry, lo estás estafando y él feliz de permitirlo. – negué con la cabeza y reí. Era divertido hablar con Jake, hacía que mi tiempo pasara más rápido. – Sigues escuchando esa música fea/come cocos. ¿No?

- Oh vamos, el punk es mucho mejor que esa música depresiva que escuchas – dijo indignándose por enésima vez en la semana mientras me daba un suave empujón. Casi me caigo de la silla. – No hay nada mejor que una buena canción de protesta. Si algún día aceptaras mi oferta para salir conmigo lo comprobarías tú misma.

Y, ahí vamos de nuevo. Desde que lo conocía me estaba insistiendo para que saliera en una cita, a veces en broma, otras veces no. Volví la vista hacía él con mi mejor mirada malhumorada. Odiaba rechazarlo, pero sería injusto cuando yo sólo lo quería como amigo. Sentí un par de ojos fijos en mí. No me atreví a comprobar de quien eran por cobarde. Seguí tomándole el pelo a Jake.

- Te apuesto algo

- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

- Si logras abstenerte de decir algo malo sobre mis gustos musicales por media hora, te doy lo que quieras. De lo contrario, tú sales conmigo.

- Eso ya lo apostamos y sabes que perdí a los dos minutos. Me tuve que ir caminando por tu culpa y tu adicción a las papas fritas. – le pegué en el hombre indignada por ese recuerdo. Había sido muy vergonzoso perder una apuesta tan estúpida.

- ¿No te atreves?

- ¡PUES CLARO QUE SÍ! – nos dimos la mano.

Media hora después, Jake estaba depositando todo el dinero de su billetera en la caja registradora de la tienda de recuerdos. Felizmente estrujé mi tigre de peluche que me venía viendo con cara de "cómprame" hacía meses.

- Ok, tú ganaste, pero yo quiero por lo menos un abrazo para quitar las penas.

- Oh, por supuesto que sí, ven aquí.- Lo atraje a mi cuerpo y lo abracé fuerte, dándole como bonus extra un beso en la mejilla.

- Ah bueno, ¿Qué me perdí? –exclamó Ángela al llegar sorpresivamente.

Miré el reloj de la pared. Había pasado rápido el tiempo. Ya sólo quedaban sesenta minutos para marcharme. Y, el magnífico adonis seguía fiel en su puesto de trabajo. Me atreví a echarle un vistazo. Se veía tan atractivo con esa camisa a cuadros. Jacob dijo sus adioses mientras yo observaba al amor de mi vida. Suspiré, era tan perfecto que hasta hacía parecer sensual el acto de vender un pasaje.

- Tierra llamando a Bella. Me estás inundando el piso con la baba. Compórtate…A ver si te mueves así puedo entrar.

- ¿Qué dices? – Me arrastró hasta la oficina detrás de la boletería.

- Así que tienes ya dos enamorados aquí ¿Eh? Apenas 19 años y ya una come hombres, Bells. ¡Quién lo diría!

- ¡Tonta! – reí por sus ocurrencias - ¿Dos? ¿Quiénes dos?

- Jacob, obviamente. – rodé los ojos. Era tan difícil hacer entender al mundo que era mi amigo. – y… parece que has encandilado a Edward.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Será…? –

- Wow… una pregunta a la vez. Pero tú sabes, a la noche anda poca gente y sólo están los chicos de las boleterías restantes. Así que hablamos y…

- ¿Y…? ¿Así, tan campante me lo dices? ¿Qué te dijo?

- ¿Y qué hay con Jake? ¿Y ese tigre de peluche?

- Jake es sólo mi amigo – enfaticé la última palabra. – Y el peluche es bonito ¿cierto? Se lo gané en una apuesta.

- Ah, con razón tanto amor cuando llegué – se carcajeó. Me estaba haciendo sufrir. Yo sólo quería que fuera al grano.

- Dejemos de lado a Jacob, ¿Qué te dijo Edward? ¡Dale! – rogué con la mirada por su respuesta.

- Nada, me preguntó sobre ti, ya sabes, lo normal…

- No, no sé. Quiero detalles. – estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

- Tus gustos, tu edad, nombre, estado civil, posibilidades de un encuentro. Es un pesado antes si poco me saludaba y ahora viene a preguntarme por ti todas las noches. Con el típico discurso de gato, que eres muy bonita, por qué no le presento a mi amiga, bla, bla, bla, asco…

- ¿En serio? Estoy en una nube. ¡Siii! – Grité. Felicidad era mi estado. Nada más que gozo.

- Sí, me imagino. Pero antes que te ilusiones debo decirte una cruel verdad. Te conviene Jacob, hazme caso. Te lo digo como amiga.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tiene novia. - _¡No!_

Mi corazón dio un vuelco inesperado. Apenas lo había visto, ni siquiera había conversado con él, pero no por eso podía evitar ponerme mal. Algunos dirían amor a primera vista. Yo sólo sabía que mi pecho dolía por la desilusión, mi respiración no encontraba su ritmo normal y mi mente estaba en blanco. Edward tenía novia. Claro, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

* * *

><p><em>Pobre Bella, se desilusionó antes de poder esperanzarse. Pero así pasó en la vida real, más o menos, asi que así debía ser. Fue así como amor a primera vista sin explicación y sin pensar en las acciones. Así que va a ser todo muy repentino, muy pasional e inestable. Pero muy divertido. Tal como la realidad, Edward es mujeriego, no puede controlarlo pero en el fondo es bueno. Lamentablemente, Bella va a tardar en entenderlo. Pero...<em>

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Está muy malo? realmente me costó mucho no escribir tres kilómetros de parrafos como acostumbro. Fue un lindo desafio. _

_Quiero Reviews! EScuchar sus opiniones y comentarios :D _

_El fic ya está terminado, consta de cinco hermosos capítulos asi que si nadie me lo impide estaré actualizando cada cuatro días aprox. Espero. Crucemos los dedos para que pueda. Pero a pesar de que ya lo terminé, si quieren escribir un review o un PM con sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas. _

**Adelanto del prox. capítulo:**

**- Ahora no, Edward. No estoy de humor. Regálale ese cuento a otra ¿Sí?- Era lo último que me faltaba, el señor perfecto.**

**...**

**- Pues deberías actualizar tus datos, querida. Estoy soltero. Me pelee con Lauren y esta vez es para siempre. – eso explicaba su expresión taciturna.**

_Si quieren saber más sobre los Fic, cuando actualizaré, ideas, cosas divertidas, comunicarnos y conocernos un poco siganme por Twitter, (el link está en mi perfil) Es el único lugar en el que mantengo información constante sobre las historias. :D _

_Nos estamos leyendo xD _

_XoXo_

_ xQx-abi-sara-xx_


	2. Chapter 2

23:59 hs

Tenía ganas de llorar. Esto no podía ser cierto. No había comido nada de la amargura. Tampoco podía quedarme quieta. Me paraba, daba vueltas alrededor del pequeño espacio, revolvía los papeles, me volvía a sentar, miraba la pantalla, suspiraba, y otra vez a levantarme del asiento. Necesitaba hacer algo. Mi mente estaba a punto de estallar. No debía pensar más en _él_. Era un idiota. Él, sobretodo, y yo por estar pendiente de tal tipejo.

- Buenas, Buenas ¿Qué le anda pasando a la más linda de la noche?

- Ahora no, Edward. No estoy de humor. Regálale ese cuento a otra ¿Sí?- Era lo último que me faltaba, el señor perfecto.

- Opa, pero parece que nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo esta mañana. – lo miré mal. _Estúpido._ – ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti?

- Sabes lo que necesito – dije enfadada – aire fresco, libertad, hombres que valgan la pena, diversión… Una vida necesito, Edward ¿tienes una en tu boletería para darme?

- Uh, mujer, esta complicado eso. – Se pasó una mano por la nuca. – No tengo una vida extra en la pecera, pero te puedo ofrecer un cigarrillo. ¿Qué te parece?

- Bueno, está bien. Ven para atrás.

Abrí la puerta y me apoyé en el marco mientras prendía el cigarrillo. Al menos algo que podía hacer para entretenerme y, después de todo, Edward no era tan mala compañía.

- Aburrida la noche ¿no?

- Ni me lo digas. Estoy a punto de arráncame pelo por pelo de la desesperación. – di un pitada y largué el humo lentamente.

- Quedan sólo pocos meses de sufrimiento, y todo se acaba. ¿Puedes creerlo?

- Sí, es una pena. Aunque sea inaguantable pasamos buenos ratos aquí. Se va a extrañar. ¿Ya comenzaste a buscar trabajo?

- No, todavía no. Seguramente comience a trabajar en el estudio jurídico de mi padrino. ¿Tú?

- No, ni empecé. Tengo la cabeza en otra. Ni siquiera averigüe las fechas para los finales de enfermería o las prácticas del hospital, así que imagínate… – tiré la colilla al piso y la aplasté con todas mis fuerzas. Ojala fuera _él_ al que estuviera pisando. Volví la vista hacía Edward. Realmente era muy hermoso, pero un mujeriego al fin y al cabo. – Pero supongo que con 22 años no será tan difícil. Veremos qué pasa.

- Sí, no queda otra. – Suspiró. Estaba raro. – Lindo peluche.

- Sí, regalo de Jacob. – Frunció el ceño extrañado. – Ya sabes, el chico de las viandas. Morocho, alto, 19 años, rasgos aborígenes, muy simpático…

- Oh, sí. Ya sé de quién hablas. El chucho. Y… ¿Qué hay con él y…?

- Me parece que la estamos perdiendo, Eddie. – Me miró feo. No sabía si era por mi insinuación o por el sobrenombre. Reí. Los hombres eran tan tontos.

- No lo creo…

- Pues sí, la vida es cruel. Tú si mal no recuerdo, tienes novia. Así que eso le dejaría el camino despejado al chiquito.

- Pues deberías actualizar tus datos, querida. Estoy soltero. Me pelee con Lauren y esta vez es para siempre. – eso explicaba su expresión taciturna.

- ¿En serio? Oh, eso cambia un poco las cosas, pero ni que te fuera a dar una oportunidad. Debes cambiar tu actitud de playboy. – _Suerte con eso_ - ¿Por qué no me pasa a mí?

- ¿Problemas de testosterona? – bromeó.

- Ben cree que soy una pelota de ping pong. Da más vueltas que una calesita. No puede ser así la cosa – Exclamé indignada. Edward rio. Empecé a reírme. Dicho de esa forma era gracioso.

- No te preocupes, Ang. Sólo hazte la difícil que a los hombres nos encanta. – Me lo hubiera dicho antes y quizás funcionaba, pero ahora… era un poco tarde. – Uh, tengo gente… nos vemos luego ¡Acuérdate de mañana! – me gritó desde su boletería.

¿Mañana? Oh, sí claro. Debía de preparar a Bella para mañana. Todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo voy a decir VOLVÍ con muy poco tiempo pero con ganas de escribir. Pero no me voy a excusar por mi desaparición, porque no recupera el tiempo perdido :)<strong>

**Un pequeño capitulo, pronto subiré el resto de esta bella y cuasi real historia jajaja. **

**Espero que continúen leyendo mis pasos, mis historias y mi locura personal, con paciencia ;)**

**¡Gracias!**

**Y... Reviews?**

**PD: Si quieren se pueden pasar por mi blog, hay cosas interesantes, escritos divertidos, cosas diferentes pero mias :D Los espero! El enlace esta en mi perfil! **

**XoXo**


End file.
